Talk:PC Tweaks (Mass Effect 2)
I disagree with changing the name to PC cheats. That would work if this article was about cheating. However, despite its name this article is all about tweaking (this makes sense there is no console and thus there are no cheats). To standardize the naming system the name should be changed to PC Tweaks (Mass Effect 2) to match with the PC Tweaks article for ME. Bastian964 21:57, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :How you can achieve the result is irrelevant. The changes described in the article are considered cheating, there is no enhancement of gameplay, rather a way to change resources, skill, etc. in favor of the player. --silverstrike 22:33, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::That's not strictly true - you can obviously remove abilities/weapons from the player, make enemies tougher, or change aesthetic things that don't have an impact on gameplay balance. I don't have a strong opinion of what the page should be called, really, but you don't have to use the commands just to add 10,000,000 credits and nothing else... Unknown Primarch 14:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC)) In the context of cheating vs. modding, cheating is only referring to using codes provided by the game maker. Furthermore the title PC Cheats (Mass Effect 2) is deceptive. PC Cheats is an article about using the console to enter cheat codes. PC Tweaks is an article about modifying the games code; that is also what this article is about. Bastian964 22:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :In that case, we should change PC Cheats to Console, Console Command, or PC Console - otherwise the title is misleading. The "tweaks" are made by binding console commands to input devices (keyboard, mouse, etc.) - by your definition, both are cheats for they both execute console commands provided by the game developers. --silverstrike 22:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Tweaking is changing the game's code (the Config file in ME's case and the Coalesced.ini file in ME2's), not using console commands. Furthermore binding (setting a piece of code to change if a button is hit) is only one type of tweak. It is used if you are changing the game's code mid-game, otherwise you just edit the config or coalesced.ini file directly.Bastian964 23:07, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Here is the wikipedia article on the official use of the word tweaking in the context of software and here is the the thread on Bioware.com discussing how to tweak.Bastian964 23:42, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :You keep returning to the terminology of what Cheat or Tweak means, when it's not that important. When a visitor search or just happened to come across the PC Cheats article, he/she will most likely understand it as a way to change the rules of the game/alter certain behaviors in his/her favor - how he/she might do that is irrelevant. I did not went through all of the examples mentioned in the article, but from what I did read, it seemed like a change in favor of the player and not enhancing usability, changing "hidden" settings, or redefining other miscellaneous behavior - if you read the PC Tweaks article, you'll find that at least most of it describe the enhancement of user input and behavior and not supplying the player with an unfair advantage. :The statement: "Tweaking is changing the game's code" is wrong. You cannot change anything code wise, you can change minor config settings that the engine can read, but that does not translate to changing the game code. --silverstrike 13:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is important. That's the entire point of this arguement as far as I'm concerned. Cheating is not tweaking. Therefore to name an article PC Cheats (Mass Effect 2) is just wrong. If you want to put that name as a redirect that would be fine. Your claim that most of the PC Tweaks article doesn't supply the player with an unfair advantage is both wrong and irrelevant. It is wrong because things like teleporting and summoning the Mako where it doesn't belong is very much an unfair advantage. It is irrelevant because yet again in the sense of cheating vs. modding, cheating is using cheat codes while tweaking is a subset of modding. As for saying tweaking is changing the game code, yes I did misspeak. Bastian964 15:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :I think you're missing my point. Whether you change medi-gel capacity by changing the configuration file, binding the command to a key, or manually write the code in the game graphical console is irrelevant, all three will execute the same command (I won't go into the discussion if this example is valid or not, it's just an example). :My interpretation of cheating is giving the player an unplanned/unfair advantage - unlocking a weapon for the Adept to use, who should only be available to a soldier is an unfair advantage, also giving the player huge amount of credits or resources that allow him to purchase upgrades or armor items at level 1, also gives an unfair advantage, no matter how the player achieve the final result. :In the PC Tweaks article you can find a few codes that can give an unfair advantage (minor as it is) but it is also noted that the code should be used to bypass bugs that exist in the game - if a player wishes to use those codes to cheat, that is his decision. Basically, a player could bound every console command to a key, the PC Tweaks article doesn't make note of those changes in order to distinguish tweaking from cheating. --silverstrike 16:15, March 27, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm not missing your point. You wish to define all modding as cheating unless someone says that it "should" not be used for bad purposes. All of this does not change the fact that PC Cheats is about cheat codes and PC Tweaks is about tweaking. To keep it in line with these this article's name should be changed to PC Tweaks (Mass Effect 2) since this article is about tweaking. That's the last thing I'm going to say about this.Bastian964 18:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :We arrived at the point when we can safely say that we agree to disagree, we'll wait for additional comments before changing anything. --silverstrike 20:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Just coming at this from an outsiders perspective (and I can safely say that I am impartial on this one, because I have absolutely no interest in this article, and I certianly don't have a proverbial dog in this fight), it seems like the 'Tweaks' option has a little bit more support, 2-1. Personally, were I to choose one or the other I'd likely choose tweaks as well, as cheats is some fairly 'loaded language'. So there you have it, my two cents. SpartHawg948 01:47, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Since the argument is three to one for the PC Tweaks (Mass Effect 2) and silverstrike hasn't been active since last month, I'm going to move this article to that name. If anyone wishes to dispute this I'm more than willing to, I just think we've waited to long to make a decision. Bastian964 00:25, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : :So, where, if it is available, can we post cheats? Can someone please tell me if the PC Tweaks page is incorperating cheats as well. Troodon80 14:27, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :There are no cheats for Mass Effect 2.Bastian964 20:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Renegade or paragon? Is there a code for paragon/renegade that works? i tried setrenegade 1900 but that didnt work. Eviscerator? The name of the M-22 Eviscerator isn't listed. By looking at Gibb's save editor, I think it's "SFXGameContentDLC_PRE_Cerberus.SFXWeapon_CerberusShotgun," since that's listed in my Vanguard's loadout. However, I can't actually find it anywhere in Coalesced.ini, so... RobertM525 06:24, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :DLC stuff isn't in Coalesced, because not everyone has the DLC. Instead, you'll find the relevent information in the DLC folder itself. For the Eviscerator, check out Mass Effect 2\BioGame\DLC\DLC_PRE_Cerberus\CookedPC. In that folder, you'll find several .ini files. The info for the eviscerator is in BIOWeapon.ini. Sure enough, the section that has the info for the eviscerator is called SFXGameContentDLC_PRE_Cerberus.SFXWeapon_CerberusShotgun. I suppose mention should be made in the article that these values are not found in coalesced.ini. Oops. But there's the answer to your question (I think). :) Dammej 06:52, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :That does, indeed, answer my question. It is probably also worth noting that, as far as I was able to find out, altering any of DLC's INI files will deauthorize them. RobertM525 20:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm. I hadn't tried any modifications. Does that mean the DLC is unusable, or does logging in to an EA Account with the DLC "reauthorize" them? That would be quite unfortunate if it was unmoddable. Dammej 21:05, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::As far as I know cracking is the only way to mod the DLC. Bastian964 15:57, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Incisor sniper rifle section missing. Check this out, and edit main article if you think I'm correct: SFXGameContent_Inventory.SFXHeavyWeapon_ScionGun :Nope, that's exactly what it says it is: the gun that the scion uses. The Incisor's stats are located in: Mass Effect 2\BioGame\DLC\DLC_CER_02\CookedPC\BioWeapon.ini. Looking there, it is called SFXGameContentDLC_CER_02.SFXWeapon_IncisorSniperRifle_CER_02 :That's from the Aegis pack, anyway. I have no idea what it might have been called in the digital deluxe edition (I don't have it :( ) Dammej 05:11, July 8, 2010 (UTC)